


Before her

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is David Duchovny, and I hate Gillian Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before her

My name is David Duchovny, and I hate Gillian Anderson.

I mean, how could I love this annoying little crazy woman who invades my personal space like a lemur in front of millions viewers? I know I’m a public person, but I’m actually pretty shy and reserved and I like to preserve my image. I’m supposed to be a smart ass, a melancholic actor, a bleak poet who happens to be funny sometimes, but rarely laugh. That’s what I am known for. Take it or leave it. But how am I supposed to be smart when she makes me whistle like a boy scout during an interview? How am I supposed to be melancholic when she kisses me on the lips in front of an audience? How am I supposed to look like a poet when she says the word “moist” on national television? Every time I am with her, my shell cracks a little bit more, I feel more and more exposed and I don’t know how to deal with it. She is so tiny, and yet she has such a huge aura, it’s almost consuming and there’s nothing to do against it. I even let her redecorate my apartment! It was supposed to be a boyish bachelor condo with dark colors, bad smell and dirty socks loosely left everywhere, but she turned it into a nice place with watercolor paintings on the walls, incense sticks in my bedroom and cute cushions. One of them is in shape or a heart with little read hearts drawn on it! And the worse is that I actually love those fucking cushions! What did she do to me?

Before her, I did sport because I liked challenge and competition. Now, I go to the gym and I do Pilates twice a week to work my abs because I know she likes them hard. Before her, I didn’t give a flying fuck to the way I looked. Yesterday I bought black tight jeans and sent her a selfie of my ass to know if she liked it before I proceed to checkout. Before her, I barely could spend two days without fucking someone. It’s been twenty two days, two hours and seven minutes since the last time I saw her. And I’m fucking faithful and my balls are blue. Eight minutes.

Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit when I told you I hated her. There’s actually a few things I like about her. I like her hands. There are small so my dick looks bigger into them. I like her mouth too. Same reason. Sorry. I also like her hair. Nothing to do with my dick this time. I just like it. The way it falls on her shoulders and curls when it’s wet. The way it spreads on the pillow when she lies under me. It looks like a sunny wheat field. Yeah, I’m a poet, remember? I like the way she laughs, the way she walks, the ways she moans. I like that her left eye blinks more than the right. I like that she speaks with an accent that doesn’t exist. I like that she is a strong head, an accomplished actress and a great mum. I like her eyes, her breast, her navel, her knees. I even like her teeth. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a lot. A lot, a lot, a lot. Twenty two days, two hours and ten minutes.


End file.
